1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device and, more particularly, to a support device for supporting a video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stand, such as a tripod and the like, is used to support a video camera so that the video camera is operated stably. However, when the user has to hold the stand to move the video camera, the video camera is easily swayed or vibrated during forward and backward movement of the stand such that the video camera is not moved smoothly and stably, thereby decreasing the working efficiency and quality of the video camera. In addition, the user has to hold the stand to support the video camera by his hand or shoulder so that the weight of the video camera causes a larger burden to the user during a long-term utilization.